Withawonder Wiki
withawonder Withawonder is a morbidly obese streamer on the website twitch. His goals in life are to get money and and an Asian girlfriend. He is from Kalopei Hawaii and is estimated to be 29-30 years old although he claims to be 25. He lives at his mother's home with his brother and a Mexican named Simon. His stream/daily life involves him laying on the couch 90% of the stream while the other 10% will be spent going to get food/eatng or having "FEEDING TIME". Withawonder claims he is on a diet but his eating habits would prove otherwise. Withawonder also gets catfished daily in his quest for pussy by "girls" on twitter. This video is a good introduction to withawonder. About Location Withawonder is from the Kapolei area of Hawaii. Age Although his exact date of birth is unknown we know he is somewhere between 25 and 30 years old. Withawonder claims to be 25 but in a clip his mother can be heard yelling "you're fucking 30 years old!". Weight/Height/BMI We only have withawonder's word for what his weight is. He claims to weigh only 365 lbs but many speculate that he is well over 400 lbs. In one of his streams he stated that he is 5'11 tall. When his height and weight are put into a BMI calculator, his body mass index comes out as a 52.3 (morbidly obese). Hobbies Withawonder spends the majority of his free time laying on a couch. If he isn't on the couch he is in the car going to get food or playing league of legends on pc. Health/Diet Withawonder claims that he is on a 2000 calorie a day diet and that he works out. He believes he can eat whatever types of food he wants as long as he eats less than 2000 calories and he will lose weight (even though he eats junk food). In a few years he thinks he will be ripped. He loves to eat at Wendy's and panda express. In many of his streams he has expressed his love for Korean BBQ. Withawonder has never eaten a salad. Autism Withawonder claims to have "mild autism" that makes him "super intelligent". He compares himself to the rainman and believes he has an IQ of over 200. Members of the Withawonder house/Guest apperances Mother Possibly bi-polar. Simon (the Mexican) Works at a grocery store. Lives in a closet Has a back tattoo that says 'LANDSCAPER', in Mexican. Does the landscaping and gardening around the house. Neil (withawonder's brother) Neil is a normal weight unlike his older brother. Withawonder is easily 2 and a half to 3x the weight of Neil. "B" Asian guy friend's with Neil Every time he is on stream he has a bag of fast food with extra food and Withawonder always ends up getting some sort of burger or chicken sandwich. The Dog The dog is untrained but still more intelligent than withawonder. Father Little is known of Withawonder's father. During one stream withawonder went to pick him up from the airport but turned off the stream before getting there. He does not live in the same household as withawonder. Rumors Homosexual Withawonder himself has come out and said that if he cannot get with a girl in the next 3 months that he will consider other men as sexual partners. Alleged Pedophile Saved Clip of WaW admitting he is a pedophile Recording of withawonder defending his interest in underage females. Screenshot of one of withawonder's conversataions with an "underage girl" View Bots/Fake Donations/Fake Subscribers Withawonder is known for using view bots to generate fake viewers in his streams. He is also known for faking donations and subscriptions. He does not have donation alerts enabled and will randomly read out a donation or subscription from a user who does not exist. Fat Facts Fat Fact's are fact's about withawonder and his lifestyle that can be shared in the chat. Feel free to add new fat facts to the list! (Click "Fat Facts" for list) New Fat Facts Please contribute new fat facts by commenting on the "new fat facts" page. If they are funny/original they will be added to the list. Feel free to add multiple fat facts at once.Category:Browse